Chapter 11
Protagonist (5) is the eleventh chapter of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint. Summary Yoo Joonghyuk continues to hold up Kim Dokja by the collar, while Lee Hyunsung and the others wait at the other end of the bridge, unable to see the situation due to the safety ward. Yoo Joonghyuk demands Kim Dokja's name, finding it strange, then punches him to test his strength, querying whether Kim Dokja has already mastered coin usage. Upon Kim Dokja's sharp reply, Yoo Joonghyuk hits him again, ordering him to only answer his questions and not make unnecessary comments. Though Kim Dokja is worried by Yoo Joonghyuk's actions, he understands them to be the worn-out result of three regressions. When Kim Dokja refuses Yoo Joonghyuk's demands to use honorifics, he only just manages to block another punch from the regressor, causing the latter to grow wary. Kim Dokja brushes past, telling him that Yoo Joonghyuk should be the one using honorifics, since he is younger; he knows the age of the pro gamer Yoo Joonghyuk due to his own employment at a game company. He also claims that he's a fan (technically true, due to his love of Ways of Survival). Yoo Joonghyuk grudgingly accepts his answer, but asks how he survived on the subway. Through Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint Level 2, Kim Dokja realizes that Yoo Joonghyuk means to kill him if he finds anything about his story disturbing. He concisely describes his situation with the insects. Yoo Joonghyuk grows concerned, since only Lee Hyunsung and Kim Namwoon were meant to survive, and wonders if Kim Dokja is a regressor, but Kim Dokja explains that he spotted Lee Gilyoung's insects because of an explosion in the front carriage, which Yoo Joonghyuk recognizes as having been a change he himself made this regression. Kim Dokja suggests moving to Oksu Station together to complete the scenario, but Yoo Joonghyuk is suspicious at his calmness and survival skills, attempting to use Sage's Eye on him and read his Attributes Window. However, Kim Dokja's skill Fourth Wall comes to life and blocks Sage's Eye. Yoo Joonghyuk is alarmed, but Kim Dokja quickly adjusts his plan, telling him that he will need a reliable comrade and implying that he knows the future. Yoo Joonghyuk's Lie Detection skill confirms his words, making him identify Kim Dokja as a prophet, similar to Anna Croft. Kim Dokja confirms that he can somewhat see the future and that he predicted Yoo Joonghyuk's arrival; he further states that he knows Yoo Joonghyuk partially knows the future, and offers to fill in the gaps for him. As the scenario nears its end, Yoo Joonghyuk reluctantly accepts Kim Dokja's aid, taking him across the Even Bridge; meanwhile, Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint is deactivated from fatigue. As they near the end of the bridge, Yoo Joonghyuk pauses to check if Kim Dokja really is a prophet, causing the latter to become tense. Yoo Joonghyuk holds Kim Dokja over the edge of the bridge, asking if he will release him. Kim Dokja, unable to read his mind, thinks over the situation and tells Yoo Joonghyuk that he expects better treatment and mutual cooperation in the future. Yoo Joonghyuk agrees, interested, and asks for an answer to his earlier question. Kim Dokja tells him to release him and get lost; Yoo Joonghyuk releases him, smiling brightly and stating that he believes Kim Dokja's claims of being a prophet. Kim Dokja plummets down into Han River, falling into the mouth of a sea commander ichthyosaur and failing the sub scenario.Chapter 11 Features Characters * Kim Dokja * Lee Hyunsung * Yoo Joonghyuk * Lee Gilyoung * The sea commander ichthyosaur Locations * Dongho Bridge * Han River Scenarios * Sub Scenario: Escape References